This invention relates generally to dies for applying hot melt adhesives to a substrate or producing nonwovens. In one aspect the invention relates to a modular die provided with at least one air-assisted die tip or nozzle. In another aspect, the invention relates to a segmented die assembly comprising a plurality of separate die units, each unit including a manifold segment and a die module mounted thereon.
The deposition of hot melt adhesives onto substrates has been used in a variety of applications including diapers, sanitary napkins, surgical drapes, and the like. This technology has evolved from the application of linear beads such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,137, to air-assisted deposition such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,249, to spiral deposition such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,668 and 4,983,109. More recently, meltblowing dies have been adapted for the application of hot melt adhesives (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,689).
Modular dies have been developed to provide the user with flexibility in selecting the effective length of the die. For short die lengths only a few modules need be mounted on a manifold block. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,566). Longer dies can be achieved by adding more modules to the manifold. U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,219 teaches that the modules may be provided with different types of die tips or nozzles to permit the selection of not only the die length but also the deposition pattern.
At the present, the most commonly used adhesive applicators are intermittently operated air-assisted dies. These include meltblowing dies, spiral nozzles, and spray nozzles.
Meltblowing is a process in which high velocity hot air (normally referred to as "primary air") is used to blow molten filaments extruded from a die onto a collector to form a nonwoven web or onto a substrate to form an adhesive pattern, a coating, or composite. The process employs a die provided with (a) a plurality of openings (e.g. orifices) formed in the apex of a triangular shaped die tip and (b) flanking air plates which define converging air passages. As extruded rows of the polymer melt emerge from the openings as filaments, the converging high velocity hot air from the air passages contacts the filaments and by drag forces stretches and draws them down forming microsized filaments. In some meltblowing dies, the openings are in the form of slots. In either design, the die tips are adapted to form a row of filaments which upon contact with the converging sheets of hot air are carried to and deposited on a collector or a substrate in a random pattern.
Meltblowing technology was originally developed for producing nonwoven fabrics but recently has been utilized in the meltblowing of adhesives onto substrates.
The filaments extruded from the air-assisted die may be continuous or discontinuous. For the purpose of the present invention the term "filament" is used interchangeably with the term "fiber" and refers to both continuous and discontinuous strands.
Another popular die head is a spiral spray nozzle. Spiral spray nozzles, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,668 and 5,102,484, operate on the principle of a thermoplastic adhesive filament being extruded through a nozzle while a plurality of hot air jets are angularly directed onto the extruded filament to impart a circular or spiral motion thereto. The filaments thus assume an expanding swirling cone shape pattern while moving from the extrusion nozzle to the substrate. As the substrate is moved in the machine direction with respect to the nozzle, a circular or spiral or helical bead is continuously deposited on the substrate, each circular cycle being displaced from the previous cycle by a small amount in the direction of substrate movement. The meltblowing die tips offer superior coverage whereas the spiral nozzles provide better edge control.
Other adhesive applications include the older non-air assisted bead nozzles such as bead nozzles and coating nozzles.